ddlc_moddingfandomcom-20200214-history
True Route
True Route (formerly known as Monika Route) is a DDLC mod made by Reddit user CompleteMonochrome. The mod has a route made for Monika where you can write poems for her, having new history. Synopsis When you start the game Monika (from the original DDLC) will realize that you install a mod. She will tell you that the game will merge her with the Monika from the mod (which one knows nothing about the events of the original game), and you have to stop her and save Sayori. The mod history has two parts, the first being the original DDLC game with a route for Monika, the ending of the first part will depend of your choices,leading into part 2, Act 2 or Just Monika ending (Act 3). Part 2 After Monika becomes a good person and helps Sayori, the game goes to the Part 2, and now she and Sayori wanted to help the other girls. This part has a new history. History Arcs The second part of the mod is separated into arcs with multiple endings. WARNING: The text below is full of spoilers about the mod. Don't read if you haven't played yet. Yuri Arc Is the first arc of the part two, Yuri starts to behave strangely, being aggressive with everyone, especially with Natsuki, like a yandere. Sayori starts a plan to help her, but this will depend of the player's choices. She begins a club activity about reading a book, and after reading the whole book they will make a play. * Good Ending: If the player follows the Sayori's tips and choose to read book with anyone but Yuri in the day before the play, during the play Yuri will behave like a yandere again but then she will realize what she did and will back the normal. * Bad Ending: '''if the player choose to read the book with Yuri, the protagonist will go to her house and then he realize that the Yuri room is the same as him, so he questions Yuri and she start to suspect that the other girls are talking about her, then she becomes furious and says that she will kill them, then Protagonist starts to stop reacting to the game. The next day she go to school while the Protagonist stands still in her house. The screen turns black and Sayori talks about the madness that Yuri did when she arrived at school, and about how you made the wrong choice even knowing it. * '''Worst Ending: '''After the bad ending, Sayori back in the save where you have to choose who the player will read the book, if the player choose Yuri again, everything will repeat itself as well as in the bad ending, however, Sayori will blame the player for everything and she delete the others and ends the game. If you open it again, it will show Sayori hanging, implying that after she ends the game she killed herself. '''Natsuki Arc After the Yuri arc, Sayori begins the plan to help Natsuki. This time the club will read a mangá in pairs and make a play again. At the same time Monika starts to act strangely. The pair of the Protagonist is Natsuki. He goes to Natsuki's house to read the mangá, but this is a plan of Sayori to discover more about Natsuki and the relationship with her dad. * Perfect Ending: '''If the player follows the Sayori's tips again, in the day of the play, Natsuki Dad will watch, in the middle of the play Sayori stops the time and ask to the player to create a character file for Natsuki Mother. If the player does it, then Natsuki Mother will appear, Natsuki Dad will regret his actions and the family reconciles. Later Sayori will be questioning herself if was the right thing to do, because the Natsuki Mother was dead so she modified the game to revive her. * '''Great Ending: '''If the player follows the Sayori's tips again but refuses to make a character file for Natsuki Mother Sayori makes the time back to normal,only Natsuki and her dad reconciles. Later Sayori tell that it was better for things to stay that way than to modify the game. * '''Good Ending: '''If the player doesn't follow Sayori's tips,in the middle of the play, Natsuki Dad will make her sad and threaten Yuri, Monika and the Protagonist while defending her. Sayori asks Natsuki if she has any feelings for her dad, and she said she does not have any, so Sayori leaves the room and comes back with the police, Natsuki Dad is arrested leaving her to live alone. Later Sayori says that this is a interesting ending for Natsuki. '''Inauguration Day Arc To be Added Category:Mods